pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Wand
Info There are 13 different wands in the game. They are found throughout the dungeon, often on pedestals or in chests, and have a wide variety of abilities. Each type of wand has varying degree of probability for being generated. Wands typically take 40 turns to recharge one use. The number of turns to recharge varies for Mages. Wands have a maximum charge of 9', so upgrading them past +7 (or +6 for Wand of Magic Missile) will not increase their maximum charges any further (but the power of their effect still increases). Most wands can be used on the Hero/ine, by standing close to a wall and zapping the wand against it. A wand can be easily obtained from the Old wandmaker by retrieving his requested quest item for him. A wand becomes fully identified after zapping it times. Woods Note: For wizards having trouble distinguishing wands in their inventory, it may be helpful to note that the Magic Missile wand is the only one with silver bands, instead of gold. Types There are two types of wand: Battle wands, which are used to damage enemies directly, and Non-battle wands, which are mostly utility and good for avoiding contact with enemies. Battle wands * Avalanche - "When a discharge of this wand hits a wall (or any other solid obstacle) it causes an avalanche of stones, damaging and stunning all creatures in the affected area." * Disintegration - "This wand emits a beam of destructive energy, which pierces all creatures in its way. The more targets it hits, the more damage it inflicts to each of them." It's the only battle wand that can't be used on self. * Magic Missile - "This wand launches missiles of pure magical energy, dealing moderate damage to a target creature." It's one of the Mage's starting items. * Firebolt - "This wand unleashes bursts of magical fire. It will ignite flammable terrain, and will damage and burn a creature it hits." Can be used to incinerate flammable tiles, such as doors, barricades or grass. (Allow space between you and your target, if you prefer not to be burned from your own wand.) * Lightning - "This wand conjures forth deadly arcs of electricity which deal damage to several creatures standing close to each other." May cause damage to the Hero/ine, if used on nearby foes. Deals 50% more damage to the target standing on water. (Highly suggested that you don't use this, if you, yourself are standing in water!) * Poison - "The vile blast of this twisted bit of wood will imbue its target with a deadly venom. A creature that is poisoned will suffer periodic damage until the effect ends. The duration of the effect increases with the level of the staff." Non-battle wands * Amok - "The purple light from this wand will make the target run amok attacking random creatures in its vicinity." * Blink - "This wand will allow you to teleport in the chosen direction. Creatures and inanimate obstructions will block the teleportation." * Flock - "A flick of this wand summons a flock of magic sheep creating a temporary impenetrable obstacle." * Regrowth - "When life ceases new life always begins to grow... The eternal cycle always remains!" Spawns grass in a + formation. A character that comes in contact of the Blob created by the wand becomes Rooted. * Slowness - "This wand will cause a creature to move and attack at half its ordinary speed until the effect ends." * Teleportation - "A blast from this wand will teleport a creature against its will to a random place on the current level." * Reach - "This utility wand can be used to grab objects from a distance and to switch places with enemies. Waves of magic force radiated from it will affect all cells on their way triggering traps, trampling high vegetation, opening closed doors and closing open ones." * Telekinesis - "Wave of magic force from this wand will affect all cells on their way triggering traps, trampling high vegetation, opening closed doors and closing open ones. They also push back monsters." Wand melee damage See: Wand generation probabilities See: History Wands to the game (Replaces "enhanced staffs"?) | 0.4.1 | Changed: Wands can be transformed in a Well of Transmutation | 0.4.2 | : Mages can equip & use wands as a melee weapon (in case of need) | 0.4.5 | Changed: Wands can't have more than 9 charges now | 0.5.4 | : New wands visual effects Changed: All wands get identified after the first use | 1.7.0 | Changed: Zapping a wand will reveal its level. | 1.7.2 | Fixed: Wand charging exploit | 1.7.3 | Changed: Wands get auto-identified after a number of uses (40) | 1.7.5 | Changed: Using a fully-charged wand as a melee weapon, precipitates its degradation. | 1.9.0 | : Auto-targeting for wands Changed ( ): Wands of Telekinesis are with Wands of Reach, with a different effect on enemies. | 1.9.2 | Changed: Any wand can be merged with another wand of the same type. (Works like Troll Blacksmith's service, but they don't need to be identified.) }} Tips Identifying wands * Wands are only cursed if they are found in Hero's Remains, but they have four identification levels: ** If you never encountered that type of wand before, you won't know the effect. Zap it once to know what wand it is. ** Then, you won't know the level. Simply zap the wand repeatedly until it is empty, and you will know the maximum number of charges, from which you can infer the wand's level. (see the wand's page; most wands have 2+level charges) ** Wands will get auto-identified fully, after zapping them 40 times. ** If a Scroll of Identify is used on a wand, it will be fully identified, also revealing its current number of charges. Category:Wands